


Kau Bertanya, Aku Menjawab

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coba jadi aku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kau Bertanya, Aku Menjawab

**Author's Note:**

> Pertama kali ngepost di henpon, soalnya lagi kumpul gengs =))) laptop dipake nobar. Maaf kalau meeeh. Maaf wordcount di hp rada eror.

Akashi kerap kali menanyakan hal ini selama masa sekolah dulu: Bagaimana rasanya menjadi pihak yang kalah?

 

Dan aku selalu memberinya jawaban yang sama: Coba jadi orang-orang di sekitarmu, lalu hadapi dirimu sendiri.

 

Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia hanya bertanya padaku, seolah-olah hanya aku yang tahu jawabannya. Pun ketika kami sudah lulus kuliah dan memiliki pekerjaan, dia kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang sedikit berbeda. 

 

(Omong-omong aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di bioskop, kemudian kami mampir ke kafè untuk minum kopi bersama lalu memesan satu kamar di hotel terdekat)

 

Dia bertanya: Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta?

 

Aku menjawab: Coba jadi aku, lalu hampiri dirimu.

 

 

 


End file.
